This invention is in the field of rolling bearings and particularly a prong-type cage for radial ball bearings which is provided at the free ends of axial prongs with projections for axial fixation of the rolling members in the cage pockets.
The prior art French Pat. No. 993,520 discloses snap cages for ball bearings having a continuous solid-wall slide ring and cage tabs, slotted or provided with recesses and proceeding from said side ring toward one side, which are elastically yielding, so that the tool parts, on molding during manufacture of the cage, may easily be withdrawn from the cage pockets. These known designs, however, have the disadvantage that where brittle materials are used, e.g., glass fiber material, pieces of the cage break off upon removal of the cage from the casting or injection mold, and the part becomes unusable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a prong-type cage of the type mentioned which is not damaged upon opening of the mold tool parts.